


最強大的魔法

by Vera_72K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, HP:Epilogue Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash, Snape Lives, Unconventional Families
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_72K/pseuds/Vera_72K
Summary: Severus Snape在戰爭結束後醒來，發現二十多年過去了，Nagini的毒液也對他的身體造成了嚴重的破壞。在他一邊尋找方法治癒所有損傷的同時，Severus也必須找到一種方法來接受他清醒過來時迎接他的這個新世界，以及幫助他回歸的古老魔法。（Snarry是主要的配對）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Powerful Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457953) by [cjr2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr2/pseuds/cjr2). 



> 翻譯還在進行中，beta也是自己來所以速度會慢些，有錯歡迎指出。

他最初意識到的是他腦袋裡一種奇特的、輕柔似棉的感覺，那並不確切是痛，而更像是他莫名地無法讓他的大腦開始運轉、無法處理正發生在他身上的事，除此之外，他的身體也十分的虛弱——每個部位都感覺相當沈重，從他的手臂到他的眼皮，這解釋了為何他甚至無法睜開雙眼。他無法阻止一聲呻吟逃出他的雙唇，但那聽起來卻像是一種粗啞的、幾乎不像是人類的聲音，讓他僅能勉強辨認出這聲音是從他自己的喉嚨裡發出來的。

「Scorpius！Scorpius，他醒來了！」他模糊地聽到，但卻似乎無法理解那些字，「找治療師過來！」

當Severus試著去理解到底發生了什麼事時，房間裡響起了一陣沙沙聲，以及緊接而來的急促腳步聲。 _治療師_ ，那是一個他很熟悉的詞彙，他感覺自己應該知道它、應該了解它的含意。他花了一段時間困惑地以他棉花似的大腦思考著，接著他好像終於理解了， _治療師_...他在某處醫院裡，聖蒙果？霍格華茲醫療翼？記憶慢慢地滑進大腦為他提供了字詞，而最後他終於、 _終於_ 能夠撐開了他的雙眼。

一瞬間，他的眼睛被明亮的光線襲擊，於是他啪的一聲立刻又閉上了雙眼，那道光亮感覺像是正燒著它們。「噢，Merlin，我真是個白癡，」一個聲音咕噥道，不像是對著他說的。而這是件好事，Severus想，因為他怎麼樣也無法辨認出那個聲音。更多的腳步聲，接著是某種、金屬滑過金屬的聲響，然後腳步聲再次響起。

「對不起，先生，你可以試著再次睜開你的眼睛，」那聲音說著，帶著尊敬與一絲不確定，出於習慣Severus幾乎想要拒絕照做，他還是完全不知道他在哪裡或是誰在和他說話，但除了睜開眼睛以外沒有別的辦法可以解決那些問題，於是片刻後，他睜開了雙眼。

房間比較暗了，拉起的窗簾只讓一小束光透過，發散出輕柔的橘光。接著Severus發現自己正望著一雙令他驚恐地熟悉的綠眼，不過那纖瘦的、幾乎女性化的臉完全不對，一點也不像是任何一張他所見過擁有那雙眼睛的臉龐。但仍然，無庸置疑的，他正看著的是一位Potter。

Severus閉上他的雙眼再一次地呻吟，他一定是在地獄裡，沒有其他的解釋。

「先生？」那個聲音再次問道，輕柔而不確定。在Severus能夠回應之前，門口傳來了一陣吵雜聲，以及另外一人的聲音—同樣不熟悉但這次絕對是一位女性。

「Mr. Malfoy，如果你這是在惡作劇，那麼我發誓你父親一定會知道這件事，」那聲音斥責道，接著在他甚至沒有思考他在做什麼以前，Severus感覺到他啪地又睜開了雙眼。他發現自己正看著一位他不熟悉的棕髮治療師，穿著一件熟悉的石灰綠長袍，以及一位有著金髮與灰眼的嬌小、尖臉的年輕人。一瞬間Severus以為他被傳送到了過去，正注視著年輕的Draco Malfoy。

所有他能夠理解的是他正在醫院裡——聖蒙果？——與他一起的是一位年輕的Potter以及年輕的Malfoy。顯然這不是地獄，這是某個令人更加困惑極其的地方。

那位治療師——他仍然對她毫無印象——帶著明顯的驚訝俯視著他，「這可真是個驚喜不是嗎！」她說，大步走過房間站到Severus的床邊，就在年輕的Potter站著的另外一邊，「很高興看到你清醒過來了，Mr. Snape。」

那些字在Severus聽來相當的陌生，而片刻後他理解了原因。多年來他擁有許多稱謂——教授，這他很清楚地記得，以及校長，他記起這個稱謂，伴隨著胸口中那一大團內疚——但已經很多、很多年沒有人稱他為Mr. Snape了。

Severus小心地注視著她拿出魔杖，但她就只是施了個Severus可以很輕易辨認出的診斷咒，「相當地好，」她一邊研究著結果一邊對自己咕噥道，「完完全全地令人驚嘆。」

Severus張開嘴想問她，究竟是 _什麼_ 令人驚嘆，但他卻無法找到他的聲音，他發出的是另一聲粗啞的嘎聲，接著那位年輕的Potter開始激動地慌忙著，「水！」他喘息地喊著，「他需要喝水。」

治療師縱容地看著年輕的Potter並揮動她的魔杖，接著一壺冷水以及一個空的玻璃杯歡快地浮過房間，放置到了他身旁的桌上。她再次揮動魔杖並咕噥著另一個咒語，移動了床好讓Severus能夠半躺半坐在床上。

Severus看著年輕的Potter——毫無疑問，絕對是一個Potter。他，無庸置疑的，有著Lily的雙眼以及James的烏黑頭髮，但不像James和Harry，他留長了他的頭髮，長度剛好超過肩膀，並在他的頸後綁起。這位年輕人小心地倒了一杯水——當然，他無法合法地在霍格華茲外使用魔法—接著在床邊坐下，將玻璃杯遞給了Severus。

便是那時Severus意識到了另一個更加驚恐的事實，那就是，不論他有多麼努力地試著命令他的手臂移動，他卻無法得到任何反應。他嘗試去移動自己身體的任何一個部位——他的雙臂、他的雙腿、甚至他的 _手指_ ——然而他的身體拒絕給予甚至一點點的回應。他試著和一瞬間的恐慌爭鬥，但那Potter男孩——顯然比起無知的James或者Harry曾有的更加機敏——似乎立刻就注意到了他的痛苦。

「你移動有些困難——那沒關係，」他說，Severus對於他用像是正在安撫受驚動物的語氣說話感到非常不滿，他 _不是_ 動物，他也沒有受到驚嚇。沒有非常驚嚇。「你失去行動能力很長一段時間了，而肌肉增強藥劑只能夠幫到這麼多。來，喝吧。」

他將玻璃杯拿近Severus的嘴，輕輕地傾斜它——縱使他的自尊有所抗拒，沒有其他選項，Severus只得慢慢地啜飲，那Potter男孩一邊緩慢地傾斜著玻璃杯，也沒有給他更多的選擇。感覺起來像是花費了永恆一樣長的時間，但Severus慢慢地設法喝下了水，清涼的液體舒緩了他疼痛的喉嚨。

當他終於喝完了，男孩把玻璃杯拿走並放回了床旁的桌上，期待地看向他。Severus清了清喉嚨，眼前三張帶著期望的臉龐同時盯著他看。「發生——？」他的嗓音破碎，從他喉嚨發出的聲音一點也不像自己。他又清了一清喉嚨，再次嘗試，「發生了什麼事？」

在年輕的Potter說話以前，他與年輕的Malfoy交換了飽含深意的一瞥。「你記得的最後一件事是什麼？」他小心地問，帶著一種遠超過他年齡的敬重。這男孩不可能超過十二歲，至多十三歲。

Severus搜索他的記憶，試著理清所有事。霍格華茲、他當校長的那一年、Carrow兄妹、還有——

接著他全部都想起來了，那次攻擊、他絕望地試圖找到Harry Potter、並將Dumbledore所說，關於分靈體在Harry _體內_ 的最後訊息傳遞給他——然後是Nagini、痛苦、鮮血......

「Potter——！」他逼出聲音，那字聽起來厚重地卡在他的喉嚨——接著兩個男孩交換了另外一瞥。在他們與他說話時，那位治療師像是退到了背景。深色頭髮的男孩沉思地咬著他的嘴唇。

「你一定是在說我的父親，Harry對吧？」他緩慢地說，猜測著——而這至少回答了關於這位Potter男孩是誰的這個疑問。但若是已然經過了足夠讓Harry Potter有個青少年，或者接近青少年年齡的兒子的時間......他拒絕去思考那意味著什麼，暫時不要。「他活著，也很好。在霍格華茲之役中，你給了他你的記憶...你還記得那件事嗎？」

Severus記得，在他躺著、慢慢死去的那個絕望時刻。他記得他用最後殘存的魔法逼迫他的身體給出那些記憶，那最後一絲努力，讓Potter明白什麼是他必須得完成的。他深吸一口氣。

「The...Dark L——」他逼出聲音。

「死了，」Malfoy男孩確定地說，「大部分的Death Eater也一樣，如果他們不是待在阿茲卡班裡的話。」

Severus注視著Malfoy男孩片刻。如果深色頭髮的男孩是Harry Potter的兒子，邏輯告訴他這位嬌小的Draco翻版一定就是Draco的兒子。但是Draco有標記，Draco是一名Death Eater。

「Dra...co？」他輕輕地說道，那尖尖的臉龐露出一瞬緊張，接著看起來像是理解了他的意思。

「噢！我父親，Draco，他活著，沒有在阿茲卡班。Al的父親讓他被赦免了。」他輕聲說道，往Potter男孩的方向扭頭。這讓Severus花了頗長的幾秒去解譯那段話。Harry Potter讓Draco Malfoy從他在戰爭期間所犯的任何罪行中被赦免了。他要求地看著Malfoy男孩，那男孩看起來卻愣住了，無助地望著Potter男孩——Al。

「Scorpius，他可能也想知道關於你祖父母的情況，」Al詠嘆道，翻著白眼。那Malfoy男孩——Scorpius， _really_ ，Draco？——看起來有些羞赧。

「噢！祖父，他...去了阿茲卡班，」他低聲道，精緻、蒼白的臉龐被染上紅色，「但他...去世了，幾年以前。祖母很好，她現在和她新任丈夫現在住在巴黎。」

Severus緩緩閉上雙眼。Lucius死了。他不知道該對此有什麼感覺——不管是悲傷或者解脫都還不太是他的大腦準備好可以處理的。但是Narcissa和Draco都還活著而且似乎過得很好，Severus毫無困難地決定他對 _這_ 鬆了一口氣。

Dark Lord貌似明確的死也是一種解脫，但直到他和Potter—— _Harry_ Potter——本人談過以前，不是什麼他能輕易獲得的感受。他不確定還有誰知道分靈體，而除非他能確實知道它們全都已被摧毀了，他知道Dark Lord仍然有可能回來。他慢慢地再次睜開他的雙眼。

「多久了？」他設法問道，聲音仍舊刺耳，但隨著他的使用更加有力。他有種感覺，自從他上一次張口說話已經經過了很長一段時間。許多年，這是一定的，長到足夠他的兩位前學生都有了上霍格華茲年齡的孩子，這令人十分不安。

兩個男孩——Al和Scorpius，他在心裡補充——交換了又一個眼神，看起來正安靜地交流著，接著Al帶著憂慮的表情轉向他。「現在是2019年。」他緩緩地輕聲說道，Severus再次閉上雙眼，試圖接受這個訊息。21年，距離他上次睜開他的雙眼。他曾預想過死亡，也為那做足了準備，但他盼望能幫助擊敗Dark Lord，並為此死去。他從沒準備過的是因為Dark Lord、因為這場戰爭，也因為他年少時的輕率，而失去了他生命中的又兩個十年。

朦朧地，他再次聽見Al的嗓音，但那聽起來不像是在對他說話。「你可以聯絡我們的父親嗎？」他輕柔地說道，「有些問題只有他們可以回答，而且他們會想知道他已經醒了。」

接著有更多的低語聲以及離開房間的腳步聲。當Severus下一次睜開雙眼時，他又一次看進了年輕Potter男孩的那一雙綠眼，但除了他以外，房裡就僅有自己。Al看起來和Severus所感到的同樣地不適。

「你想要再喝一些水嗎？」Al終於用有些顫抖的聲音問道，Severus設法點了點頭。他看著Al倒了另一杯水，猶豫地拿近他的嘴並幫助他飲下，不知為何地對於這整個情況感到一股抽離感。他喝下了半杯，接著Al像是察覺到他已經喝夠了，將涼水放到一旁。

「我知道這非常地令人震驚，」Al緩緩說道，緊張地咬著下唇，「我...我可以告訴你在你身上發生了什麼，如果你覺得你已經準備好知道了？」

Severus輕輕地嘆了口氣，點了點頭。畢竟，除此之外他還有什麼需要做的？他的四肢固執地保持著沒有反應的狀態，他也幾乎不能讓他久未使用的喉嚨擠出幾個字，這已經將近二十多年沒講出任何一個字的喉嚨。

「呃...大多數的事發生在我出生以前，但是我聽過那些故事，」Al輕柔地開始說，「你記得那條蛇？」

Severus在那記憶朝他襲來時輕閉雙眼。Nagini衝了過來，在血液開始滲出的同時喉嚨感到的疼痛。那時他早已開始服用解毒劑好幾個月了，在他的長袍中也有補血劑與更多的解毒劑，他已經為Dark Lord的這種攻擊做好了準備。但當那個時刻來臨時，傳遞訊息給Potter比起試圖拯救他自己的性命來得更為重要。畢竟，如果Potter失敗了，那麼Severus的性命也總歸將會不保，而世界也將只存黑暗。

慢慢地，Severus勉強地點了點頭。

「是這樣的，我父親和Aunt Hermione在你的長袍中找到了魔藥—解毒劑和補血魔藥—接著他們設法讓你喝下了魔藥。他們為你的傷口做了所有能夠做到的處理，但是卻無法癒合它，」Al背誦一般地說出這段文字，像是他時常聽到它們一樣——而也許事實就是如此。Severus不知道下一代的孩子們是如何得知那場戰爭的——尤其不知道Harry Potter的兒子被告知了什麼。

「在我父親殺了Vo——」Severus畏縮了一下，Al立刻停下。「You-Know-Who，」片刻後他修正說道。是的，這新一代的Potter絕對比前兩個要來得機敏。「在他殺了You-Know-Who之後，他們回去找你。Draco和Uncle Neville從在Nagini那兒取得的毒液來為你製作了更強的解毒劑，但你已經失去了太多血液，治療師沒有辦法做到太多。雖然在那條蛇攻擊Granpa——我是說Arthur Weasley——時，這裡的治療師曾研究出如何中和牠的毒液，但那似乎對你無效，因為你的身體太虛弱了。

「你無法凝血，所以多年以來，所有他們能做的就只有給你更多的補血魔藥。治療師們覺得他們應該就這麼讓你離開，但我父親拒絕讓那發生，威脅要逮捕任何一個想要停止你的治療的治療師。在經過了大約七年後，你終於開始好轉了。他們不確定為什麼——治療師對你試了無數種實驗性治療，所以可能是它們之中的任何一個所起的效果，又或者是加總了 _全部_ 的治療結果...總之這就是他們說的。

「他們設法清除了你身體系統中的所有毒液，並讓你可以凝血，你的傷口也終於癒合了，但你卻一直沒有醒過來。他們害怕幾年來的血液流失也許已經傷害了你的大腦，而你再也不會醒來了。他們又試了很多種治療，但沒有一個起了作用。」

Severus安靜地坐著，想著這整段故事。在他試著搞清楚細節時那些句子不停地在他腦中翻攪。Harry Potter為了他去威脅人們。Draco和Longbottom一起合作試著救他。很多事情並不合理，不過說到底，Severus錯過了將近二十年所發生的事。而正是那些事導致他甦醒後遇見的是兩位在他最後清醒時還憎恨著彼此的男孩的年幼兒子們，年輕，而且看起來十分友善。

看來他有不少事得好好補上一番。

「在這件事上...」Severus因為說話而輕微地咳嗽了一下，「你似乎對這整件事頗具了解。」Severus小心地看著男孩。他十分的矮小，就像Potter——Harry——在他那個年紀時一樣。Severus猜測他是十二歲，但也許更大一些。他的父親在他四年級時依然看起來才十二歲。

Al看起來有些害羞，在他坐到Severus床邊的椅子上時，緊緊盯著他放在腿上交握在一起的雙手。「我想是的，嗯，」他語氣輕柔地承認，「我在這裡待了很長一段時間。爸爸一直到現在都還發誓，我說出口的第一個字是“聖蒙果”。」

在他能夠說更多以前他就被走回房間的Scorpius打斷了。他站在門口猶豫著，看似不確定他們是不是歡迎他的加入。

「他們飛路聯繫了我們的父親，」他慢慢地說，不確定地在門邊踱步著。「你父親幾分鐘內就會到這裡。我父親因為工作得花一段時間。你母親正要過來接我們回家—回莊園。」

因為這一段話，Severus第一次瞥見了Al承襲至他父親的無理的壞脾氣。

「他們要我們離開？」他憤怒地問，Scorpius睜大雙眼，看起來是無意識地從另一個男孩身邊退開了一步。「就因為我們是孩子並不表示——」

「Al，」Scorpius懇求地說。

「——對任何事我們都需要被保護。而且我們才是每天都待在這裡的—— _每一天—_ —」

「Al！」Scorpius再一次大喊，而Severus的視線在兩個男孩間不斷轉著，再次思考著也許他之前並不是處在地獄。遺失了他生命的二十年，接著在一間充滿暴躁青少年的房間醒來也許才正是地獄。

「 _幹嘛_ ？」他憤怒地嘶聲說道。Scorpius幾乎是不覺地畏縮著。

「我們的父母說我們明天可以回來，」他輕柔地嘆道，接著Al明顯地消了氣。「你也許看了所有描寫了和戰爭有關的書——以及有關Professor Snape的——但是我們的父母親身經歷過。這是不一樣的。」

Al嘆氣，壓著他的鼻樑，當他將他令人熟悉的綠眼閉上時又嘆了口氣。Severus安靜地看著他們之間的互動，思考著他甦醒過來看見的這個新世界。二十一年的時光，接著他手上有了個新的Potter和新的Malfoy。

拂掠進房間的傲羅長袍拯救了他，讓他免去了回應的需要，接著Severus Snape發現自己，超過二十年以來的第一次，正凝視著Harry Potter的雙眼。

歲月縱然改變了他，但有些事仍然維持不變——他的髮絲中參雜了些許的灰色，一道明顯可見的傷疤橫過他的右顴骨；他還是一樣戴著那副圓框眼鏡，他的黑髮也依然以奇怪的角度向外翹著，與他兒子小心地向後綁起的長髮十分不同。他並沒有像孩提時期那樣骨瘦如柴，也明顯的長高了幾英吋，但以任何標準來說他還是不算高。雖然如此，他仍然能夠高高俯視著還猶豫地杵在門邊的Scorpius Malfoy。

Potter——Harry，Severus決定在心中這樣稱呼他，因為現下有超過一個Potter在房間裡——茫然地盯著Severus，好像不太敢相信自己正看到什麼。他猜測著Harry的想法，因為第一次，沒有任何情緒顯示在他的雙眼之中。也許在這幾年間他多少學會了如何控制他的表情。Severus算了一下，Harry一定有三十八或三十九歲了—他是否已經過了生日了？—大約是與Severus上一次清醒時相仿的年紀。

因為那結論Severus閉上了雙眼，驚訝於打擊到他的那意想不到的疼痛。那意味著，他自己，一定有接近六十歲了。他在四十歲到五十歲、以及五十幾歲的大半都維持著昏迷的狀態。

「嗨Mr. Potter，」Scorpius在Harry站到他身旁時輕輕地說。Severus睜開雙眼，Harry看起來十分疲憊且衣著凌亂，看似是一聽到消息就從正氣師辦公室飛奔了過來。也許他的確是的。Harry將一隻手放到Scorpius肩上—熟悉地，好像這是他經常做的動作一樣——但依然沒有說任何話，只是繼續盯著Severus，直到Severus開始感到些許不舒服。

「二十一年了而你...仍然沒有學到一點禮貌是嗎，Potter？」Severus設法說出，並驕傲於他的聲音有多平穩，雖然它們依舊粗啞。

接著Potter做了Severus從沒預料到的事。他 _笑了_ 。而且不僅僅是笑，那是用盡力氣、全心投入的，看似會永遠持續著的大笑，一直到Harry抓住門框以免他跌到地上，歡快的淚水匯集在他的眼角。Scorpius和Al交換了又一瞥。

「我想他終於崩潰了，」Scorpius睜大雙眼說道，遠離了Harry幾步。而那只是讓男人笑得又更加嚴重了。

在不知道過了多久以後，Harry看來終於能夠控制住自己了。

「我現在真想親吻你，」他喘著氣說道，而Severus的雙眼一定是因為這宣言而睜大了，因為Harry又笑了起來。「噢不！我不會的，我保證。我只是...我很高興看到你醒了過來。而且你仍然是... _你_ 。從來沒想過我會如此開心於聽到你羞辱我。」

Severus覺得他做到了揚起一邊的眉毛，但由於他目前並無法良好控制他的肌肉，他不確定那到底有沒有成功。「我可以再做一次...如果那...如此地對你具有意義。」Severus說道，而那句話只是引起了又一輪的咯笑。Al看向Severus，看起來十分窘迫。

「我很抱歉，」他立刻說道。「我爸爸沒有真的發瘋。至少...我不這麼覺得。」

當又一人現身在門口時，Harry終於再次控制住了自己，來人有著紅髮且挺著個大肚子。Severus的大腦費了幾秒去識別這成人版本的她。年紀最小的Weasley，Ginerva。她看了眼Harry並翻了翻白眼，接著她的視線與Severus的交會。Severus並不確定該期待在那之中看到什麼，但絕對不會是那關懷的眼神，以及伴隨著的輕柔笑容。

「很高興看到你清醒過來了，先生。」她輕聲說道，聽到她的話Severus感到十分驚訝。他記得最後一次見到她的時候——在霍格華茲，那時他極盡全力，試著讓自己看起來像在恐嚇孩子們的同時，從更加嗜虐成性的Carrow兄妹手中保護他們。他都不確信他會樂於見到自己，假如他處在她的立場的話。

「Ms. Weasley，」他試著輕柔地說道。「或者...現在，是Potter了？」

Severus並不是非常理解她狡猾的笑容，直到幾秒後她回答了他。

「是Malfoy，事實上。」她說，大大地笑著，看起來對於他豪無疑問的驚嚇表情感到十分愉悅。同時她對房內的兩個男孩揮了揮手。「來吧男孩們，讓這兩個人獨自聊聊。」

「 _媽_ ，」Al哀鳴著，同時Scorpius說道，「 _Ginny_ 。」

Ginerva對著他們搖了搖手指，就像Severus在鳳凰會到格里莫廣場開會時，他曾看過Molly對著雙胞胎做的一樣。Severus皺著眉頭，比往常更為困惑於正在發生一切。

「不許抱怨，你們可以明天回來。現在來吧。」她說，接著兩個男孩走向門口，小聲地咕噥著。Harry輕輕吻了一下Ginny的臉頰。

「謝了，Gin。」他低聲說，而Ginny只是在帶著兩個男孩、蹣跚走出房間時笑了笑，一隻手放在她懷孕的大肚子上。Harry似乎在花了這麼多時間讓男孩們離開房間時冷靜了下來，在他走過來坐在他的床邊時，他不再忍著笑聲，表情十分嚴肅。

「我很確定你有很多疑問...還是...你會太累嗎？我們可以改個時間再來做這件事。」他片刻後提議，突然有些不確定。Severus只是皺了眉。

「我認為我已經睡得足夠多了。」他抱怨，毫不驚訝他聽起來有多麼的不滿。至少現在看來他終於能夠控制他的聲音了，雖然它仍然維持著粗糙的品質。

Harry一隻手梳過他凌亂的頭髮，把它們弄得更亂了，「嗯...嗯，你大概是對的，」他承認，「你可以問我任何你想問的——我都會盡我最大的努力回答。Draco也許能夠補上任何我無法回答的部份。」

當然，Severus有疑問，多到他都不確定該從何開始問起。他決定從最令人關心的問題開始。

「分靈體？」他低聲問出。

年紀較輕的男人似乎因為這公事公辦的語氣而減弱了一些緊張感。

「全都摧毀了，」他嚴肅地說，「包括在我體內的那個。那是個很長的故事，但我不認為你需要現在就為所有細節所煩。他死了，全部的分靈體也都被摧毀了，而這有一大部分都歸功於你。」

在他試圖再度說話時，Severus連續咳嗽了幾次。Harry不確定地看著他，似乎準備好了要做什麼，但當Severus在片刻後和緩過來時，Harry只是揮了揮他的魔杖，舉起他兒子方才放在一邊的玻璃杯，盛著水並將它舉到Severus的唇邊。Severus發現自己感謝於魔法的使用，不知怎地，不用看到另一個人的手拿著杯子，使這動作感覺起來比較不像是在施善。在他試著喝下剩下的水以後，杯子自己漂浮回了桌上。

「那麼，你是來將我掃進阿茲卡班的？」他喘著，聲音刺耳粗糙。Harry看起來對這個假設十分震驚。

「什麼？」他問。「不！為什麼你會——？」Harry片刻後停下，接著起身，對著自己搖搖頭。「當然了，他們會告訴你你已經陷入昏迷二十年，但卻 _不會_ 給你任何有用的資訊。」

仍然搖著頭，Harry走過房間拿起一個盒子，並將它拿到Severus身邊。他小心地打開它，幾乎是虔誠地，接著高舉起它好讓Severus能夠閱讀上面的文字。

 _梅林勳章_ ， _第一級_ ，中間的金屬上寫著。在那之下刻著的是， _Severus Tobias Snape_ 。

Severus盯著那塊金屬，眨眼，接著又眨了一次，好像期待著那東西就在他眼前消失不見一樣。他抬頭疑問地看向Harry，無法組織任何字句。

「你被免除了所有的指控，Snape，」他嚴肅地說。「你是個英雄，在魔法部中庭有一座你的雕像。你沒有被送進阿茲卡班的危險，相信我。」

他胸中頓時有股深重的情感，Severus不知道該拿它怎麼辦。有一瞬間他幾乎以為他會哭，或者因為震驚而跪下。他從沒料想能夠活過戰爭，而若是他做到了，他也預期他將會為他所犯下的罪而受罰。他沒有想到巫師世界能夠接受他雙面間諜的角色中所含的複雜性，他所設想的是自己必須消失，或者被直接帶進阿茲卡班。他從沒想過會得到梅林勳章——更遑論是第一級。而他肯定沒有想到會有一座雕像。

他幾乎想告訴Potter——Harry——讓他一個人獨處、享受平靜，但他已經錯過了二十一年的巫師世界。他渴望任何他能得到的資訊，就算那是從 _Harry Potter_ 那兒得來的。但他決定將話題轉到較為平淡的方向，不確定他能否在繼續先前的話題的同時，不表現出令他尷尬的情緒，而在Harry Potter面前，那將更加令人恐懼。

「Al，」片刻後他說到，抓住他能想到的第一個話題。Potter的兒子似乎是個足夠安全的主題。「他是個...有趣的男孩。」

Harry臉紅了，在他坐回椅子上時把梅林勳章留在了Severus的腿上，好像是要把它留在那兒讓另一個男人繼續看著它。

「他沒有煩到你吧，有嗎？」他羞怯地問，「他有點...崇拜你。是我的錯，恐怕。」

Severus茫然地盯著另一個男人。「你的兒子，崇拜， _我_ 。」他說，讓這聽起來像是三句斷句。Harry只是聳了聳肩。

「你清醒過來後面對的是個奇異的新世界，Snape，」他無助地說。「有很多事情你都得好好補上一番。」

他的確是的，在他抬頭看向年紀增長了的Harry Potter時清楚理解了這點。在這個世界，他沒有立刻想要向這男孩——不，現在是男人了——甩句侮辱的需要，他心想。但Potter顯然正努力試著別對他展現敵意，而Severus發現自己也沒有精力去感到憤怒或者受到侮辱。不是現在，當他正忙著感到困惑的時候。

他們之間維持了幾分鐘的沈默，這種時候還在學校的Harry總會嘗試以愚蠢的閒聊填滿寂靜——Severus還記得他在他們的鎖心術課上，無法保持靜止、安靜，以及 _專注—_ —但現在的Harry沒有說話，甚至沒有坐立不安。顯然時間確實改變了這個男人。Severus嘆了口氣。

「Al...我推測是，Albus的簡稱？」片刻後他嘗試問道，驚訝於自己確實感到好奇。Harry看起來頗有自知之明地害羞了。

「我猜我很容易預料吧，嗯？」

Severus發出了輕柔的聲音，幾乎像是哼聲，「也許並不，我以為你會將你的兒子命名為James，又或者Sirius。」

Harry因此再次笑了，Severus害怕他又會開始另一輪無盡的咯笑。然而，這一次，在短短幾秒後就結束了。「我的大兒子叫做James Sirius，」他承認，這次看起來比起尷尬更加像是被取悅了，「而在你提問之前，是的我有個女兒，而且是的，她的名字正是你所想的那個。」

那使得一種奇怪的情緒在Severus胸中升起——知道有另一個Lily Potter存在著，是他童年時最親近的朋友的孫女。他愣愣地想著她是否長得像Lily，是否有著Lily的雙眸。還有她的母親是否就是Ginerva Weasley——或者Ginerva是Scorpius的母親？——是不是年輕的Lily Potter也如她的祖母一般，擁有一頭紅髮？

片刻後Harry看起來呆住了，似乎理解到他方才說了什麼。「噢，我大概不該說那些，」他突然低聲咕噥，「你大概不想談到...她。我...」

「那沒什麼，Potter，」Severus說，打斷了男人自責的尷尬，「你母親已經去世將近四十年了。」

Harry窘迫地咬住嘴唇，而Severus注意到那和年輕的Albus Potter剛做過的一樣，一種Albus明顯從他父親那裡學來的怪癖。

「那對你來說不會感覺像是四十年，因為你錯失了後面的二十年，」Harry嘆息，而Severus對著那些話閉上了雙眼，擋住那充盈他胸口的情感——他所失去的這些年月，對Lily的記憶以及造成她的死亡他所需負的責任。他不確定Harry是否理解，他孩子們的名字對於Severus來說所包涵的意義——James，Albus，Lily。對於三個人的死Severus都擁有直接的責任。

「我感到十分的疲憊，Potter。也許你可以之後再過來。」Severus在他仍然閉著眼睛時說道。

「我知道了，」Harry嘆息著答道，Severus感覺到他從他腿上拿走了裝著梅林勛章的盒子，聽到他將它放到某處。腳步聲移動過房間，但接著停了下來，Severus發現自己屏住呼吸，等著看接下來會發生什麼。

「無論如何，」Harry片刻後說道，「我很高興你終於醒來了。我知道你的人生...直到現在一直都不是很順遂，而且我知道你曾做過一些你並不引以為傲的事。但你 _是_ 個英雄，Snape，不管你相不相信。如果不是你，我們所有人可能早就都死了，或正被Voldemort恐嚇著，你所做的已經遠遠超過了彌補過去的錯誤。我想如果我媽媽今天能見到你，她一定會為你感到驕傲。」

隨之，腳步聲繼續，Harry離開了，留下Severus一人獨自待在他的房間。

 


	2. Chapter 2

下一次他醒來時，治療師為他帶來了肌肉增強藥劑，同時也伴隨著必須由他人親手喂給他的一餐，因為他仍然無法舉起他的雙臂。他安靜地承受那樣的侮辱，主要是因為他知道，若他還想再次離開病床的話，他沒有其他選擇。緊接著的是更加令人不適的局部按摩，為了讓他萎縮的肌肉吸收藥劑，而對此，他依舊沮喪而安靜地承受著。

Draco在那之後一臉好奇地現身了，這若不是個幸運的巧合，就是因為Draco知道，他不願意被任何沒有必要在場的人看見那屈辱的一幕。Draco，至少，是他所熟悉的；這男人沒有像Potter一樣有歇斯底里的反應，感謝上天，因為Severus不確定他能承受那樣的反應發生在他的前學生身上。不過Draco確實是在看見他坐在床上時微微地笑了，接著橫過房間並將手輕輕放到Severus的手臂上。

「Severus，」他輕柔地說，維持著那一絲淺淺的微笑。那種笑容Severus並不常在還是男孩的Draco臉上看到，那不是惡意或者嘲弄的笑容，他看起來只是純粹地感到 _開心_ ，而這改變了他的整個外貌。Draco看起來和以前幾乎一模一樣，高了一點，當然，但當Harry的頭髮已然開始變灰，Draco卻依然有著和青少年時相同的無暇肌膚，以及白金色的頭髮，這讓他看起來大概比他的實際年齡要年輕了十歲。

「當Scorpius飛路聯繫我時，我幾乎不能相信，」他輕輕地說，似是擔心著如果說得再大聲一些，就會破壞這個時刻，「但你真的醒來了。」

Severus清了清喉嚨，「看起來確是如此。」他最後說道，接著Draco的笑容擴大了——也許是與讓Harry陷入歇斯底里之中的相同原因。年輕的Albus Potter _確實_ 是說過，他們一直擔心著他會有大腦損傷，他想Draco有理由因為他的人格依然完整相同而感到高興。

在那之後他們陷入寂靜之中，但Draco的手仍放在他的肩上，好像是害怕打破這連結。一小段時間後，Severus打破沉默。

「你兒子告訴我了，關於Lucius的離世，」他片刻後說道，「我很遺憾。」

Draco愣住了，看似完全沒有想到他會提起這件事。過了一會，他快速地隱藏表情，試圖在這個話題上控制住自己的情緒。他直覺地在胸前交叉雙手，接著又強迫自己把手放回身側。

「謝謝你。」片刻後他逼出這幾個字，看起來費了很大的努力讓他的聲音維持平穩。Severus抿緊雙唇，Draco這樣的反應引起了他的注意。

「事情是如何發生的？」一會兒後他問，Draco深吸了一口氣，像是在考慮該如何回答，而後他才開口。

「Scorpius告訴了你多少？」他反問，小心翼翼地。

「就只有你父親幾年前去世了，還有你母親現在和她的新丈夫住在法國。」

Draco嗤聲笑了笑並且翻了白眼，在那一瞬Severus看見了還留在那裡的，過去惹人不快的青少年，「他就是個徹頭徹尾的蠢材，但母親似乎很滿意於和他在一起。」他詠嘆一般地說，「我只是很慶幸她離開了英格蘭，有望也同時遠離了任何傷害。」

Severus揚起一邊眉毛，他很確定這次他成功做到了，因為他能感受到臉部肌肉正確地回應著。「遠離傷害？」他重複，接著Draco不確定地聳了聳肩，明顯慌了陣腳。

「你才剛清醒過來，Severus，你不用為了這些事情而心煩——」

「坐下，Draco，然後告訴我到底發生了什麼。」Severus命令，用了他聽起來最有教授威嚴的語氣。當Draco幾乎是不自覺地坐下時，他很慶幸那語氣仍然有效，不論他是不是經歷了二十年的昏迷。Draco深吸了一口氣。

「我想我應該從這一切的開端開始講起。」他說，而這次，是 _Severus_ 十分努力著不要翻白眼。

「是的，那聽起來確實是個合理的起頭。」

荒謬地，Draco因為那些話而微笑了，雖然他的笑容幾乎是立刻就消失了。

「我父親...他在霍格華茲之役時脫離了黑魔王的陣營——他們現在這麼稱呼它，Harry擊敗了黑魔王的那天。」Draco開始敘說，「父親決定，保護我和我母親比保護他自己的安全要來得重要。

「Harry...他欽佩那決定，我猜，又或者他至少能夠理解它。他在我父親的審判時為他爭取從寬判刑，而他們同意了。他們不願給予完全的豁免——畢竟，父親確實犯下了那些罪行——但他只被判了十五年在Azkaban的刑責，而大多數的Death Eater都被判處了終身監禁。」

Severus皺眉，讓他停下，「不是攝魂怪之吻？」他質疑，Draco搖了搖頭。

「Kingsley Shacklebolt當上了部長，而有了他的幫助，Harry和Hermione帶領了一個將攝魂怪從Azkaban撤出的運動，攝魂怪之吻被永久廢止了，Hermione說那是沒有人性的。」

Severus花了一小段時間思考，「你不同意Ms. Granger？」他片刻後問到，驚訝於聽到Draco不只僅以名字稱呼Harry，而且也以相同方式稱呼Hermione Granger。Draco給了他一個苦惱的微笑。

「現在是Mrs. Granger-Weasley了。」他更正，而這次Severus _確實_ 翻了白眼。

「當然她是了。」他嘆道，決定Draco剩下的故事要比他對於攝魂怪之吻的立場要來的重要。「所以你父親被判處了十五年的刑責，接著呢？」

Draco不確定地垂下眼眸，「他服完那十五年的刑責，然後回家了，」他用一種超然的語氣嘆道，好像他正說著的是某個他幾乎不認識的人，而不是他自己的父親，「但那時—— _現在仍然_ ——有一些人認為我們家族太輕易就逃脫懲罰了。某天，一群不滿的女巫與巫師，在霍格莫德外襲擊了我父親、妻子、以及我的兒子。我父親和妻子都被殺了。」

Severus琢磨著Draco剛告訴他的一切，第一次，他完全不知道該說些什麼。他小心地看著Draco，「你的妻子？」他冒險問道。

Draco稍微震了一下，像是從沈思之中受到了驚嚇，「噢，當然了，你還不知道。」他輕柔地說，「我不知道你還記不記得她，在霍格華茲時她比我小兩個年級，Astoria Greengrass？」

Severus在腦中搜尋著，模糊地記起Slytherin一位漂亮的年輕純血，正是那種Lucius和Narcissa會希望他們的兒子所娶的女孩。

「那些襲擊者之後如何了？」片刻後他問道。

「多數都在Azkaban終身服刑，」他緩慢地說，「Harry和Ron親自追捕了他們，有一個在對峙中被殺了，Harry親自下的手，當然。」

Severus向後躺回他的枕頭上，閉上雙眼。這十分詭異，意識到他錯過了多少、經過了多少歲月。在Severus沒有意識的這段時間，Lucius經歷審判、被判處刑責、服刑了十五年、接著被釋放。就像是和Harry談話時一樣，Severus相信他的大腦正在訊息超載的邊緣，因此他決定改變話題。

「你看起來似乎和Potter一家變得十分親近，還有Weasley一家。」他指出，睜開雙眼給了Draco一個眼神。接著Draco臉紅了，在他的蒼白肌膚襯托下十分明顯。

「當然你已經知道那件事了，」他小聲咕噥，「誰告訴你的？」

「Miss Ginerva本人，」他說，發現自己邪惡地被Draco的窘迫所娛樂，看起來他那病態的一面沒有隨著二十年的昏迷而消失殆盡，「介意解釋一下嗎？」

Draco的臉維持著那明顯的粉紅，「你 _真的_ 想要知道我的愛情故事？」他不敢置信地問，Severus只是聳了聳肩，或者說是嘗試著，而他很高興地發現，他的肩膀幾乎令人無法察覺地移動了一點。

「我有興趣知道，一個前Death Eater是如何在最後，和一位血統叛徒結了婚。」

Draco給了他一個銳利而憂心忡忡的眼神，「我知道你不再那樣思考事情了，」Draco說，然而他的語氣有一絲不確定，「雖然你很擅長佯裝如此，為了取信於黑魔王。但你不能這麼想，不能在你和鳳凰會還有Dumbledore一起合作——」

Severus依舊能夠只以一個眼神就讓他安靜下來，「不，我的確不這麼想——而且你是對的，我沒有那樣的想法已經有很長一段時間了，」Severus同意他，「但在我的印象裡，你是這樣想的。」

Draco聳肩，「我是被這麼養大的，」他承認，「但Harry——還有Weasley一家——他們為我辯護，即使他們根本不需要這麼做。我學會了以不同的角度思考，在戰爭之後很多人都得如此。但別誤會我的意思，如果Ginny不是純血統的話，我也不會和她結婚的，她明白這點，他們全都清楚。」

Severus慢慢點了點頭，思考著。他知道經過了二十年的時光，但要讓他相信Draco拋棄了所有從他還是孩子時就被教導的一切，仍是十分困難的。他對於純血統殘存的想法不知怎地，使這整個情況變得比較容易令人接受。

「但她是Potter孩子的母親。」片刻後他冒險問道，Draco點了點頭。

「他們離婚了，」他尖銳地說。

「在你和她睡在一起之前還是之後？」Severus問，Draco沒有回答，但他不悅的神情足夠解釋一切，「那麼我想，該和你說聲恭喜了。是個男孩還是女孩？」

Draco皺眉，「男孩，」他慢慢地說道，語氣聽起來仍然憂慮，好像是害怕Severus會指控他別的什麼一樣，「預產期是九月。」

那正好讓Severus想起他一直在意著的事情，他小心地看向Draco，「沒有人告訴我確切的日期。」他緩緩地承認，Draco翻了翻白眼。

「當然沒有了，Potter家全都是無用的。」他嘆道，有意地忽略了他兒子當時也在場。這種在Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter之間明顯的不合跡象，讓Severus感到有點失去平衡，這大概是直至目前他所遇到的最令人熟悉的事了。

「現在是2019年，七月三號。」Draco終於告訴了他，而Severus又一次嘆息了，閉上雙眼並躺回枕頭上休息。距離他上一次睜開雙眼，經過了二十一年、兩個月、又一天。他無法確定這樣子的精確，究竟是讓他感覺更好，抑或是更糟了。

 

……

 

縱使超過二十年來他一直保持著昏迷狀態，Severus發現，他仍然睡得糟糕地多。到了傍晚，他已經能夠移動他的手指與腳指，但其他肌肉仍頑固地拒絕回應他。他捱過另一次讓他受辱的一餐，以及又一次局部敷藥按摩，接著睡了整晚。

他在早晨稍晚時醒了過來，從穿透過窗簾的陽光可以大致確定時間，窗簾現在又稍稍拉開了一些，不過光線依然微弱。他的雙眼慢慢地適應了光線，但仍在他環顧房間時有些畏縮。不知該說是驚訝與否，他發現房間另一頭的桌子旁，有著黑髮與金髮的兩個人正坐在那，而他們之間則散落著課本。

他花了一點時間觀察兩個男孩；他們正靜靜地低聲細語著，幾乎像是在討論什麼秘密似的，並沒有注意到他已經醒來了。Severus發現他並不介意，比起上一代的Potter與Malfoy，他們兩人都沒有那麼地莽撞，他們的聲音也太小了，使他無法分辨出他們討論的內容。

Severus費了些時間測試自己的身體；他發現他的手掌比起昨天反應地更好了，且他甚至能夠稍稍移動他的雙臂與肩膀。他輕微地動了一下，思考著要到何時才能離開床鋪；在他的生命裡，他已用去太多時間失去自由地被困著，雖然這次比起從前，可說是就字面意義上地受困，但這仍然不是什麼會讓他沈醉其中的感覺。

他的動作顯然吸引了兩個男孩的注意，因為他們兩人同時轉頭看向了他。Scorpius在Severus的審視下顯得有些尷尬；Albus，另一方面，害羞地微笑著。

「早安，先生，」Albus試探地打了招呼，從椅子上起身並走向Severus的床邊。Severus帶著些許警戒看著年輕的Potter男孩。「你感覺還好嗎？」

Severus在腦中思考了下這個問題，想著他是否真想給予一個回覆。但Albus的禮貌，與他父親一直以來對他的的不尊重相比，實在是太過奇異，讓Severus發現，儘管對於被困在床上令他感到十分沮喪，而且他還失去了生命中的二十多年，自己卻很難對他抱有敵意。

「相比昨天，好多了。」他保守地說，拒絕透露更多。Albus看似是接受了他的回答。

「希望你不會介意我們待在這裡，」他慢慢地說，「這裡很安靜，能夠讓我們好好做暑假作業。我們保證不會打擾你的，但是如果你希望我們離開，只要告訴我們就行。」

Albus聽起來像是他正預期會得到否定的答案，似是知道Severus會多麼地反對。而也許他真的是這麼認為的，Severus完全不清楚，關於他，他們從父母那兒聽到了什麼樣的故事。但在他們可能聽聞的故事中，他對於令人不快的孩子們直接的厭惡，肯定佔了多數。

Severus只是沈思地抿起雙唇，卻沒有要求兩個男孩離開。他對於這些年所錯失的資訊的渴望，比起獨處的渴望要強烈許多。Albus點了點頭，像是讀到了他的想法。

「我們想，你可能想要做點事情來打發時間。」他片刻後說道，「另外你或許不想要全仰賴別人，來補足任何你錯過的事，所以我們帶了一些東西給你。」

Severus揚起一邊眉毛，而Scorpius看似終於聚集了足夠的自信開口說話，從他朋友身後站了出來，「我們帶來了一些魔藥期刊，」片刻後他說，「那也許會...嗯，感覺太像是工作，畢竟你才剛清醒過來，但恐怕我們並不確定有什麼其他東西令你感興趣。然後...我們還帶來了預言家日報之前的期數，我們有1998年的全部，如果你想全部看過一遍的話，我們可以再帶更多過來。」

Severus眨了眨眼，驚訝於他們兩個所擁有的深思熟慮。他不確定是因為他剛從一段長時間的昏迷中清醒過來，還是因為這兩個男孩令人驚訝的體貼——考慮到他們的父親在相同年紀時所 _沒有的_ 就是這樣的考慮周到——但他感到完全地失去平衡；比他所能夠記得，在他自己的青少年時期所感覺到的更甚。

但也許，是因為他並不習慣人們會為他考慮，進而麻煩到自己。他已無法記起最後一次有誰這麼做過。

「這相當地體貼，」片刻後他說，並驚訝於兩個男孩對這稱讚所展現出的欣喜。但Potter—— _Harry_ Potter——的確是說過年輕的Albus Potter崇拜他，縱使他無法理解為何。他思考著大家都被告知了什麼。關於他的歷史，Harry竟是給出了怎樣洗白過的版本，會讓任何人認為他是個崇拜的對象。而只有一個方法可以找出答案。

「我想讀讀預言家日報，麻煩你了。」

兩個男孩匆忙起身，從桌子下拉出一個盒子，接著Albus拿出了一疊數量十分可觀的報紙，把它們放到了Severus的腿上。「這些只是五月份的，」他害羞地說，「爸今天早上把它們都縮小了，和我們一起把它們帶過來，然後在他去工作之前，把它們又變回了正常的尺寸。」

Severus小心地審視著這疊報紙，「謝謝你，」他圓滑地說，在他伸手拿起第一份報紙時感覺十分詭異。他的手臂對那動作抗議著，搖晃著且十分不穩——他思考著自己能夠持續著翻閱報紙的動作多久——但他還是成功翻開了這一份報紙。

 _1998年五月二日_ ，報紙上方中央用又大又顯眼的標題寫著， _YOU-KNOW-WHO被擊敗了！_ 旁邊放著一張霍格華茲的照片，明顯遭到破壞過，仍有絲絲煙縷從碎石堆中飄出。

Severus仔細地讀著內文，雖然文內多是推測，畢竟那時戰爭才剛剛結束，但文章裡大部分是幾個重大事實，而裡頭的多數他也早已知曉。他仔細看過一些關於他在尖叫屋見過Harry之後，所發生的事情的細節。黑魔王宣布了Harry的死亡；Harry奇蹟一般的復活回歸；他與黑魔王的決鬥，如果那能夠稱之如此的話。

Severus深吸一口氣，感覺到一絲寒意穿透過全身。這些事情都是二十幾年前發生的，但對他來說，感覺像是昨天才發生的一樣。事實上，對他而言，那幾乎 _就是_ 昨天才發生過的。他記得和Minerva之間的決鬥，以及與其他院長之間的；他記得那一整年，在看著他時Minerva眼中所包含的憎恨與憤怒；他也記得Nagini朝他襲來、記得那痛楚，以及看進他的雙眼的那雙熟悉綠眸。

他顫慄著，翻了一頁之後看見了一份確認死亡的名單。死者被分成了兩份名單，標記著約莫是“Death Eaters”以及“其他”的文字。Severus首先瀏覽過那份Death Eaters與支持者的名單，他能認出大部分的名字，而他得承認，看見Bellatrix Lestrange的名字被列在上頭，特別地令他感到滿足。她的尖聲呻吟，以及與黑魔王之間的那種病態依附著的關係，幾乎看著就讓人痛苦。

他在另一份名單——與Death Eaters對抗中失去性命的人們——中知道的名字少了許多，他認出一些以前學生們的名字，但大都印象不深。接著是那些確實令他有所感觸的名字。Remus Lupin。Nymphadora Tonks。Fred Weasley。他推測這是無可避免的——Weasley家的其中一人會在戰鬥中失去性命；純以數據上而言，有這麼多Weasley家族成員參與戰鬥，失去其中一人的機率提昇了許多。

接下來幾天的報紙刊登了更多戰後的新聞，包括了幾篇由Rita Skeeter撰寫的，與Harry有關的充滿猜臆與虛假的文章。關於那些沒有被捕的Death Eaters的行蹤也有諸多猜測——Severus注意到他的名字也在那張名單上——以及相同多的文章，討論那些被捕的Death Eaters的命運、以及他們應得的判決。

Severus跳過好幾篇與死者有關的、充滿情感的故事——每一場戰爭都會有死傷，而那樣顯而易見的意圖——想要令人們產生同情心，以及激起人們對Death Eaters的憤怒——在他的觀點裡，是完完全全地可悲。

五月八日這期，刊登了第一篇引起Severus興趣的戰後報導。標題寫著 _活下來的男孩保護了Malfoy家！_ 附著一張Harry坐於桌後，明顯正在召開記者會的照片。Severus瀏覽過文章，差一些沒能控制住自己翻白眼的衝動。這真是經典Rita Skeeter式、聳人聽聞的虛假新聞，用她那冗長又詩意一般的方式，描述著Harry的榮譽感將如何引領他踏上一條保護戰犯的危險道路；同時伴隨著的是一長串的猜測，懷疑他被施了魔法以強迫他如此行動；其中還間雜著討論Harry人格裡那顯著的正直、以及Gryffindor的道德感，才會使他作出這樣的評論——Malfoy家對於保護家人的慾望強過了任何一切事物。只有孤兒，Severus想，才會因為家人間的奉獻犧牲而如此動搖。

下一篇令他感興趣的文章出現在五月十日的那一期。頭條這麼寫著： _殺害Albus Dumbledore的兇手還活著！_ ——說真的，每件事都需要加上驚嘆號嗎？——附著一張Severus自己蹙著眉頭的照片。文章內聲稱“可靠來源”指出，Severus Snape還活著，但情況危急且被安置在一個不公開的地點。接著有更多猜測，討論著他的傷勢、以及在他康復後會發生什麼事，然後是一張長長的清單，列著他所犯下的所有罪行。Albus的謀殺案列在上方中央，緊接的是一連串學生們的證詞，多數與他在當校長的那一年的行為表現有關。

Severus閉上雙眼一會，吸收這些資訊——並讓愧疚感再次沖刷過他的全身。因為撇開那些聳人聽聞的文章以及對他動機的無視，文內所指控他的全部罪行都是事實。他確實曾是一名Death Eater。他確實殺了Albus Dumbledore，他最親近的朋友、他的導師。而且他確實曾恐嚇著霍格華茲的孩子們。

Severus終於深吸了一口氣、再次睜開了他的雙眼，找出隔一天的報紙——而這帶來的則是更多疑問。這期的頁首頭條寫著 _Severus Snape：英雄或是背叛者？_ 以及一篇看似是完整的與Harry Potter的專訪內容。

Severus帶著一種超然的興趣看完了整篇訪談，幾乎沒有意識到，他正讀到的報導與自己有關。Harry令人驚訝地沈著且公正，當Skeeter問他幾個明顯引導式的問題、並至少每三個問題就提到一次Albus的謀殺時，也沒有上鉤。Harry維護他時的那種熱烈，現在他已不感到驚訝；因為他清醒過來之後發現Potter的兒子在他床邊，也因為Harry本人，在聽聞Severus恢復意識的當下，就立刻趕到他的床側。但若他是在1998年時讀到這篇文章，他定會感到十分震驚。

此刻他仍感到有一些震驚，如果他對自己誠實的話。

Severus讀完整篇訪談，把報紙放到一邊後，又一次閉上了雙眼，細細想著他讀到的一切。他發現自己正處於一個有趣且前所未有的處境。他感覺上好像戰爭才剛剛發生，仍然因為他被告知的種種而震顫著，但其他的所有人，都有二十年的時間可以去消化所有發生過的事。他昨天才剛得知，他的真正動機已被展露予世界知曉；但人們卻有二十年可以去思考那些被曝光的真相。

而Harry Potter，他在學時期死敵的兒子——因為看見Lily美麗的綠眼，出現在James令人厭惡的臉上，所以第一眼見到就討厭的孩子——打從一開始，就一直是他最堅定的維護者。

究竟該如何處理這些嶄新的發現，他無法確定。

 


	3. Chapter 3

在某個時間點，午餐送來了，Severus睡過了整個早餐時間，而Albus和Scorpius兩人則自己外出去尋覓午餐，好像知道Severus並不希望在他尊嚴盡失地被人餵飯時，有他們處在房間內。若沒有他對這項能力的透徹了解，他可能會懷疑男孩們使用了破心術，但無論他失去意識 _多久_ ，他絕對不會沒有注意到是否有人窺探過他的想法。

下午經過、接著傍晚到來。在Severus打著盹時，男孩們回來過，在某個時刻又一次失去蹤影，他的身子仍然頑固地拒絕保持更長的清醒時間。他成功地讀過了大半五月份的預言家日報，但他最終因為那些與他有關的篇幅而感到了沮喪，內容部分是毀謗、部分是事實、部分則是Gryffindor式的樂觀。他很驚訝地發現Longbottom——在所有人之中竟是Longbottom！——站出來維護了他，但所有的報導只是令他想要挖出自己的雙眼，而非繼續閱讀下去。

沮喪地，他用他能使出的最大力氣，把報紙推下了床——顯然並不是多大力，但仍足夠使其中一些紙張滑過地面，讓他們像滑稽的瓷磚花紋一般散落四處。接著，當然了，Harry Potter選擇在這個時刻走進房間，對著這堆混亂抬起了一邊眉毛。

「這差不多就是我當時的反應，」他平淡地說，彎下腰，以一種因為花了數年為小孩子收拾混亂而擁有的習以為常，撿起了散落地面的紙張。Severus挫折地揮了揮手臂——或者說他試著揮了揮手臂，但他真的做到的只是毫無威嚴地、笨重地揮了下前臂，其中一隻還殘有黑魔標記所留下的疤痕。

「純粹的 _胡言亂語_ 、全部都是，」Severus罵道，瞪著那些報紙像是它們剛冒犯了他。Harry只是聳聳肩，把剛剛撿起的報紙放到男孩們的課本上面。

「幾乎所有Rita Skeeter寫出的東西都是，」他輕聲同意，大步走向Severus的床邊，拿起還在他腿上的預言家日報。他皺著眉，讀著最上方那一期的頭條—— _大眾對Severus Snape可能獲得的豁免強烈抗議_ ——接著把它們也放到了一旁。「情況有改善，緩慢地。人們會漸漸開始相信。」

「多緩慢？」Severus發現自己這麼問，病態地好奇著。Harry聳了聳肩。

「我在霍格華茲之役後大約一年讓你被正式豁免了。那些官方體制的繁文縟節，你懂的。」他解釋道，「梅林勳章一直到2001年才頒發，就在Hermione以你的名義連續舉辦了許多公關活動之後。最後一些反對者似乎在Al出生時終於改變了立場。現在仍有少數人相信這全部都是陰謀，但...」

Severus思考著Harry的回答，發現自己因為一件事而困惑著，「你的兒子和這一切有什麼關聯嗎？」

Harry看起來因為他的疑問而驚呆了，「你是說Al什麼都還沒告訴你？」他不敢置信地問，「我還以為這會是他告訴你的第一件事呢。他的驕傲與喜悅所在，真的。」

Severus皺眉，對於另一個男人所說的不甚理解這一點令他十分不悅。「你兒子根本就沒說多少話，」片刻後他面無表情地說。Harry只是咯咯地笑了。

「那就是Al，」他笑著同意，「你很幸運還沒見到James或者Lily，老實說，要想讓他們之中任何一個閉上嘴真的很困難。」

在Harry說著的同時，他起身走過房間，把預言家日報從男孩們的課本上滑到一邊。他拿起了其中一本課本—— _標準咒語，三級（修訂版）_ ——接著翻開封面，把它放到了Severus的腿上。Severus皺眉，不知道三年級的咒語課本裡能有什麼解釋——然後他看到它了，在封面裡頁以有些抖的字跡被寫在那兒。

_Albus Severus Potter的所有物_ ，它這麼寫著。

Severus眨了眨眼，接著又眨了一次，就好像他認為這會使眼前的畫面消失，變成某種更能讓人理解的東西。Harry的話在他腦中打轉，同時他正看著某個他從沒想過會看見的事物——他導師的名字、他的名字、以及他童年死敵的名字，全部串在一起，並以此命名了一個人。他皺眉。

「你以我為你兒子命名，」他面無表情地說——而他的聲音開始恢復成某種正常、沒那麼粗啞，且一如以往的富有音調變化，但此刻這句話在他聽來仍完全像是外語一般。當Severus給了他一個明確地、難以理解的眼神時，Harry坐立難安地抖了抖。

「呃...對，」他慢慢地承認，不知為何看起來一副害羞的樣子。

「以梅林之名你為什麼會做那樣低能愚蠢的事？」Severus罵道，在他還沒意識到自己說了什麼之前，這些話便脫口而出。因為這些刺耳的言詞，Harry看起來更加慌亂了。

「呃...」他緩緩開始解釋，不安地動了動雙腳，「我們很早就決定了要用Albus的名字。我們試過其他幾個名字...呃，原本是想用Remus，但Teddy——Remus的兒子——的中間名已經是Remus了。我...認為你值得某些紀念，你和Dumbledore兩個人都是，為了你們所做的那些犧牲，值得某些事物，讓你們的一部分延續、存活下去。」

「那大概是我聽過最愚蠢的理由了，」Severus直截了當地說，然而某種在他胸中拍動著的感覺、令他困擾著該如何定義。他是...被那作為所 _感動_ 到了嗎？他想，或者榮幸？「你有沒有哪怕稍微停下來，思考過若我清醒過來了，將對你的命名選擇有何想法？」

Harry咬住嘴唇，接著再次坐到Severus床側的椅子上。他深吸了一口氣，「我有，」他說，語氣裡半是抗議、半是挫折，「我那時希望你會感到...榮幸，我猜，為我已成長到對你抱有這麼高的敬意，鑑於我們之前的敵對關係；也希望你會知道我相信目的與結果比手段重要，且最終，你為了更長遠的利益所做的犧牲，除去了你所犯的錯誤。而且我也想要讓世人知道我是這麼相信的、認為你與Dumbledore兩人同樣值得受到尊重。

但老實說，當Al出生的時候，我們並不認為你會活得更久了，」Harry倉促地繼續說道，在Severus可以插話之前，「那時你的情況已經逐漸地惡化好幾年了，任何一項治療師所作的嘗試都沒有起作用。我們那時認為你只剩下幾週了，大膽點估計也許幾個月。」

Severus發現自己對年輕的男人感到同時受挫與惱怒，一種他最為習慣的感覺。他伸手想要壓住鼻樑，一個在他試圖壓抑挫折感時常有的老習慣；他無法把手臂舉得夠高好這麼做的事實，只讓他感到更加的挫折。

「所以你將你的兒子作為一個手段來達到了你政治上的需求，」他片刻後說道，嚴厲地。Harry看起來恰如其分地震驚著。

「什麼？」他促聲問道，「不！我是說...我很高興那個決定對於轉變某些人對你的想法有幫助，但若不是我自身強烈相信著你們兩人的奉獻和努力，我是絕不會以任何一個名字來為我兒子命名的，我希望我的孩子們都可以擁有讓他們感到驕傲的名字。」

「所以你以一名Death Eater殺人犯為你兒子命名。」

挫折地、Harry握拳打向椅子的扶手，「你可不可以 _別那樣_ ？」他嘶聲怒道，「Dumbledore做過的事就和你做過的任何事情一樣糟糕，他操控著我們，就好像我們是他那巨大的西洋棋局中的棋子。我父親和Sirius兩人誰也不能算是聖人天使，但他們仍是好人，而且我依然因為我的兒子名叫James Sirius而感到驕傲。如同我感到十分驕傲我的小兒子名為Albus Severus。」

Severus重重地吞嚥了下，試著壓下任何Potter的熱情演說可能帶給他的情感。「啊，受害者與他的謀殺者，全在同一個名字裡，」他自貶地啐聲道，「多麼...病態地諷刺。」

隨著傲羅長袍嗖地一聲、Harry猛然站起身，他轉身背對Severus幾秒，深吸了幾口氣，顯然正試著控制他的怒火。Severus感到一絲荒謬的勝利感，因為他仍然能夠輕易激怒這個男孩——不， _男人_ 。一會兒過後，他轉身面對Severus。

「聽著，」他嚴肅地說，聲音柔和，一種Severus直覺相信是因為他的孩子們所練就的說話方式，「我知道對你來說，感覺好像戰爭才剛剛發生。Dumbledore做的——他 _逼_ 你做的——對你來說仍記憶猶新。但我清楚知道——巫師世界大多數人也一樣——Dumbledore的死幾乎就是協助自殺，一個精心設計過的手段，好讓你能夠得到那個位子、能夠幫助我們陣營。無論如何他都會死去，而無疑地，你用了你療癒魔法的技術延長了他的生命。比起我們其他人，你更能夠稱作是他的朋友；你能夠為他做到我們之中任何一個都無法做到的事。

Dumbledore的死是個悲劇，它當然是了；雖然你的魔杖——你所施的咒語——促成了這起悲劇，但我們兩個都清楚誰真正應該為Dumbledore的死負責，是Voldeort，沒有其他人。所以為他哀弔吧、因為你現在能夠那麼做了，現在你不用擔心悲傷會出賣你，或者讓你脆弱到使某人能夠趁機佔便宜，並在你能夠完成你的那一部分責任之前將你踢出賽局。但別怪罪自己，你做了必須被完成的事，沒有更多含義了。我很自豪我的兒子名叫Albus Severus，而他也同樣驕傲於擁有那個名字。」

Harry Potter顯然學會了什麼叫戲劇性離場，因為在最後給予Severus意義深長的一瞥後，他轉身，長袍飛舞地離開了房間，留下Severus獨自一人思考著年輕男人所說的話。而最終，Severus閉上雙眼並感覺到——以一種超然抽離的方式——淚水流下他的雙頰。戰爭真的 _已經_ 結束了...且他真的得以處理一切的後續了。

 

…

 

他在眼淚終於止住後小睡了片刻，但很快就因為晚餐而被叫醒；他發現他的四肢反應正慢慢開始有了微小而珍貴的進步，但仍然得由其他人餵他吃飯。其中一名治療師告知了他，因為長期在Nagini的毒液影響下，他有可能會有神經性的損傷，不過Severus根本不用被告知這件事。他早已開始清楚地感覺到身體上的限制了，並已開始思考著，他能否恢復足夠行動能力，以執行最基本的工作。

拒絕讓自己陷入憂鬱情緒之中——還不行，不能在他清醒過來甚至還沒滿兩天的時候——他讓其中一名醫護替他拿來了男孩們留下的幾本1998年的魔藥期刊，並讓他自己忙碌於閱讀那些文章，直到睡著。

他再次醒來時已經是早上了，比前一天他醒來時還來得早，他猜。這一次，在他眼前的是Al——Albus Severus，他的大腦幫忙提醒了他，而他不確定對於那項新訊息自己有何感想。厭惡，也許。或者驕傲。

Al正坐在Severus床邊的椅子上，雙腳放在椅子的邊緣，一本十分厚重的書攤開在他抬起來的雙腿上。Severus剛好可以在他膝蓋上方看到標題的開頭—— _現代治療魔藥與_ ，在被Albus的膝蓋擋住的部分前段，標題這麼寫著。

Severus輕輕皺眉，思考著。他記起來Harry是如何說他的小兒子崇拜Severus的——“ _是我的錯，恐怕 **。**_ ”他曾這麼說，而那些話突然聽起來更加合理了。Severus拼湊起所有訊息，他的名字，一頭長髮與他如此相像、就只差Albus把它們綁在了頸後，以及對魔藥的興趣。

看著年輕的Albus Potter，Severus感覺到許多複雜的情感——看到所有他曾擁有的可能性，在他被分進Slytherin以前，在他的人生轉了個無法預料而糟糕透頂的彎以前。但不對，他迅速更正自己；Albus Severus也許擁有蒼白膚色，黑色長髮，以及明顯對魔藥的興趣，但他擁有所有Severus所沒有過的優勢。一位愛著他的父親。一張溫柔、漂亮的臉龐，以一個男孩來說幾乎太過漂亮。財富。家庭，朋友。

他輕輕地嘆了口氣，感覺到熟悉的後悔的重量——接著Albus從書本中抬起視線，在他看到Severus已經醒來時害羞地笑了。

「早安，先生，」他說，一如往常地禮貌，並一邊闔上書本、放下他的雙腳，把那本厚重的書放到腿上，「你需要什麼嗎？水，或者...?」

抗拒著他對於在任何人面前示弱的所感到本能地厭惡，Severus必須承認他確實渴了，「水，謝謝，」他最後終於承認，僵硬地，而Albus點點頭並站起身，把書本放到一旁，倒了一杯水，動作不大地幫助他喝下水。最後他把空的玻璃杯放回到了水壺旁邊。

「沒有更多改善嗎？」Albus片刻後小心地問到，把頭扭向Severus頑固地不願回應的四肢。Severus動了動他的手指，然後試驗性地擺動雙臂給男孩看。從Albus的皺眉來看，他也不是非常滿意。

「對於那些開給我服用的魔藥效果，我感到十分憂慮。」Severus幾秒後承認。Albus翻了翻白眼。

「有非常好的理由，當然，」他酸酸地說，「戰爭之後，英國在各領域中都有明顯地人才短缺。除了傲羅——戰後大家都想成為傲羅。但在那些逃走後永遠不再回來的人們、以及被殺死的人們之中...讓我們這麼說吧，現在已經沒有多少天賦異稟的魔藥煉製師留下了。」

Severus發出了個惱怒的聲音，但在心裡暗暗地，一部分的他很高興有人與他共享對那些無法勝任者的輕蔑。這個男孩是Harry Potter的孩子的事實幾乎令人無法置信。

「現在是誰在霍格華茲教授魔藥學？」Severus發現自己有些好奇地問。Albus因為這個問題表情都亮了起來。

「Zabini教授。Blaise Zabini。」他片刻後又補充，看起來有些困惑，好像是不清楚，會不會有其他也叫Zabini的人會讓Severus感到混亂，「他很厲害。」

他含糊地低聲哼了哼，但並不是真的對那有什麼意見。Zabini一直以來都是個有天分的煉製師，而在他滔滔不絕那些純血統理念宣傳的同時，Severus很確定他從來沒有過火到在戰爭時加入黑魔王的陣營；他大概是不希望捲進戰爭之中，而他的表現也足夠激進、因此沒有人去找他麻煩，當然那也因為他當時還只是個學生。知道了Zabini在這門技藝有得到足夠的訓練，Severus想，對於他的接任，他沒有任何反對。

「這就是為什麼你在讀治療魔藥的書嗎？」Severus片刻後提問，Albus給了他一個故作不解眼神。

「因為Zabini教授？還是因為在不列顛群島沒有夠格的煉製師？」

無法自己地，他安靜地哧聲笑了。Albus那乾巴巴的幽默和他自己的一模一樣，令人吃驚。「任一個，」他片刻後回答，但Albus只是聳了聳肩。

「就只是讀讀而已，」他含糊不清的答道。Severus看著他一會兒，想著他是不是真想一窺青少年的思考過程，而他得到了一個立即出現的“不”，所以他改變了話題。但他的心思停留在Albus Severus的身上——這整個情況中有某些事情令他感到不解。

「我的治療紀錄一定就放在某個地方。」在一段長長的沈默之後他說，那沈默之長，Albus已經再次開始看向他的書，似是在想對話是否已經結束了。Albus點點頭，指著他床腳掛著的一塊施了魔咒的板子。

「它被用咒語封起來了，為了病人隱私，當然，」他平淡地說，「我記得解開它的那個咒語，但如果我做了只會給自己帶來麻煩，因為我年紀還沒到。但是，如果有什麼你想知道的，我差不多記得它的內容，從頭到尾。」

Severus安靜的坐了一段時間，想著這一切。這樣應該比較好，無論如何，與Albus進行這段談話要比起與他父親談談要來得好。Albus足夠冷靜也足夠理性，如此看來他和Severus在對待對方時，不至於有任何機會失去控制。Severus換了個方法詢問。

「你幾歲了，Albus？」他片刻後問到，因為某些原因對於使用男孩的小名而感到不適，因此決定用全名稱呼他。Albus對於這明顯的話題改變皺了眉頭。

「十三，」他慢慢地回答，依然皺著眉，「快十四了。」

Severus在心裡算著，「也就是說你在...2005年的時候出生的？」半晌後他說，Albus慢慢點頭，而Severus覺得他得到了一點點的證實，「那麼告訴我，我的情況從什麼時候開始變好的？」

Albus微微地笑了，好像終於捕捉到了Severus在說些什麼，「2005年，」他短短答道。

「在你出生之前還是之後？」

Albus微笑，「之後，」他輕柔地說，而Severus則慢慢地點了點頭，吸收這答案，「你所指的是某種鮮為人知的魔法，教授。」

Severus抬起一邊眉毛，驚訝於年輕男孩明顯抓住了他在旁敲側擊些什麼，「有文獻依據，然而，」他說，「我很驚訝你知道它們。」

Albus笑了笑，「我也發現整個時間點令人好奇，但爸媽都覺得我瘋了。」他慢慢地說，「我能說服的唯一一個人是Scorpius，我們翻過半個Black家圖書館——偷偷地，當然——才找到那些傳說。“一個孩子，若以一個還活著的人來命名，在孩子的父母對那人抱有強烈情感的情況下，將會為那個人帶來幸運。” _語言的魔法力量_ ，1894年。」

Severus在腦中思考著那些。他也想要忽略這個理論，就像Harry和Ginerva所做的一樣，但這看起來太過偶然而不像是個巧合，尤其還考慮到Harry曾說過他距離死亡有多近。這似乎證實了年紀大的那個Potter的主張——這個命名是帶有正面意義的。至於強烈的情感？嗯，Severus不確定他已經準備好更深一層去思考那件事。

Severus將向上移動目光，嚴肅地凝視著Al。Al這次穩住了視線，看起來是Severus初次清醒之後的這段期間裡，最有自信的時候。他慢慢地細想著這個男孩的事——對於一個還沒十四歲的男孩來說他太過精明了。他懷疑地抿起雙唇。

「出於好奇，Albus——你是哪一個學院的？」他片刻後冒險問道。Albus大大地咧嘴笑了，而Severus覺得他已經知道了答案。

「為何要問，Slytherin，當然了，」他驕傲地說，「還能有別的選項嗎？」

 

…

 

下午時Draco用他的午餐休息時間稍來拜訪，接著飛路把Albus送回家給他母親。這次拜訪令人驚訝地使他感到愉快，跟著一起被帶來的，是Narcissa寄的一封帶著香水氣息的信——Severus把信放到一旁準備等會兒再讀——以及意外地心情雀躍的Draco、告訴了他許多關於人們現在的工作、去處、以及家庭的訊息。

心照不宣地，Severus讓Draco和Albus主導談話，試著搞清楚有誰過世了、有誰被送去了Azkaban。Severus發現自己仍然感到十分吃驚——對於Draco談起Weasley家時的親近、以及他和Potter的兒子相處時所有的愜意。然而，當然了，因為Draco和Ginerva Weasley的婚姻，Weasley一家現在就是他的姻親了；Potter的孩子們即是他的繼子。在所有Severus直至目前聽到的事情當中，這可能是需要他最大的努力去習慣的。

無論如何，在Harry傍晚稍遲過來的時候，Severus心情好了許多，正翻著一本魔藥期刊。他已經看到1999年份的了，並發現他自己，現在暫時，對那些他所錯失的二十年間與魔藥有關的所有突破，感到的是著迷而非挫折。

這也是為什麼當Harry走進房間時，會看到Severus臉上帶著一絲微笑地閱讀著期刊。Severus抬起頭看到Harry抬起一邊眉毛；他並不驚訝，他猜，因為在Severus臉上看見就算是一點點笑容，大概不是Harry習慣見到的景象。Severus一樣抬起一邊眉毛跟他打了招呼。

「那麼，我該期待每天傍晚都將有你的拜訪了？」Severus問，但語氣裡並沒有惡意。幾乎。Harry只是聳了聳肩，一個Severus在這個下午看到了許多次的、他的兒子學習而來的動作。

「孩子們每週和Draco還有Ginny待在莊園，每隔一週的週末待我這邊，」他隨意地說，「所以嗯，我的傍晚時間都挺自由的。除非你希望我別再過來？」Harry片刻後冒險問道。

「沒有在追求新的未來Mrs. Potter？」他乾乾地問，迴避那個問題。不知該說好或不好，Harry Potter現在是Severus少數的對外窗口之一，既然他現正被困在這張床上，他便是其中一個資訊來源、以補足Severus這些年來錯過的一切。

Harry做了個像是吃了檸檬一樣的表情。

「噁，」他簡單地說。

「顯然你的口才仍沒有因年齡增長而進步，」Severus說到，但Harry沒有覺得受到侮辱，他只是笑了。

「不會有更多Mrs. Potters了，」他誠實地說，「那一個就夠了，而你看到了結局是什麼樣子。」

Severus對那發出了個不予置評的聲音，「確實如此，」他片刻後說道，思考著他想說的話，不知道該不該把它們說出來；半晌後，他決定說出來，「至少，你的小兒子挺迷人的。」

Harry再一次笑了，坐到Severus床邊的椅子上，以一種令他感到意外的優雅。「我一直跟他說，如果你醒過來了，你們兩個定會相處得很好的，」他最後說，「從小時候開始他就一直是那樣了。」

Severus再次抬起一邊眉毛，因為自己沒有預料到的好心情而振奮著，「哪樣？」他問，「聰慧過人？直覺敏銳？迷人有趣？志向遠大？」

Harry微笑，「以上所有，」他愉快地同意著，「Al總是知道他要什麼，雖然James總會因此而找他麻煩。從他六歲的時候開始，他就知道他未來想做什麼——就和你一樣，成為一位偉大的魔藥大師，然後找到方法治癒你，他非常確定魔藥就是一切的關鍵。唯一一次他感到一絲不確定，是在他要去霍格華茲之前，James無情地嘲笑他，告訴他他會被分進Slytherin，所有的黑巫師被分進的學院。

當然了，所有我需要做的，就只是提醒他你也曾是Slytherin的一員，接著一如預期地，他一點抱怨也沒有的就直奔進了Slytherin，顯然，分類帽只花了二十秒就決定了該把他分去哪裡。我想James只是感到惱怒，因為他幾乎就是個帽窘＊，似乎他那時必須得和帽子爭論，才能被分到Gryffindor。」

Severus驚訝地發現自己低聲笑了，因為與他同名的孩子對上與James Potter同名的孩子、這明顯的勝利，「他們的祖父肯定要在他的墳裡輾轉難安了，一個Potter在Slytherin，說真的。」

一瞬間Severus僵住了，不確定Harry是否將會把這評論往不好的方向想，也不確定那會不會毀了這意料之外令人愉快的談話。Harry的表情確實低沉了些，但他沒有因為那些話語而指責Severus。

「很快就會是兩個Potter了，我想，」他最後承認道，「我無法想像Lily會去除了Slytherin以外的任何一個學院，但...我懷疑那理由會和Al的完全不同。」

Harry沒有細說，Severus也沒有逼問。他思考著那些被揭露的訊息、那可能性——三個Potter裡有兩個被分到了Slytherin，而第三個則需要與帽子爭論才能被分進Gryffindor。這世界真的發瘋了。

他們陷入沈默片刻，Harry看起來還是有些不快，直到幾分鐘後他看起來終於甩掉了那種情緒，「我在想Al的計畫會不會有什麼改變，」他慢慢地說，「既然你現在醒了過來，他不再需要治癒你了。」

Severus沈思地抿起雙唇，但他甚至無法對自己撒謊、說他並沒有被Potter家的小兒子所感動。這幾乎讓他開始思考若他有個自己的孩子將會如何。 _幾乎_ 。

「嗯，在他完成他的魔藥進修後，我可能還因為神經損傷躺在這張床上，所以他也許還是有個目標的，」Severus嚴厲地說，感覺到他的好心情瞬間蒸發。Harry看起來一臉震驚——一個對他來說挺常見的表情。

「那不是...你不是真覺得有那種可能性吧，是嗎？」他問，明顯地擔憂著。Severus有一瞬與想要諷刺那男孩的慾望爭鬥著——一如往常，充滿了Gryffindor式的樂觀，卻沒有哪怕一盎司的智慧。

「他們的魔藥並沒有給予對我的身體他們所希望的反應，治療師這麼告訴我了，」Severus乾巴巴地 説 ，「我有蛇毒造成的神經損傷，以及當然了，長期臥床所造成的肌肉萎縮。事實上，我現在所擁有的，只是有限地移動我的手臂，還有更加令人不滿地、能夠動動我的腳趾的能力。」

Harry看起來不太相信，「你才清醒過來三天，Snape，」他嚴肅地說，樂觀還是在那兒，「從你醒過來開始，已經有很大的進步了，你不覺得現在就做那麼悲慘的預測有點太早了嗎？」

「而，當然了，你廣博的魔藥與其他藥品知識讓你完全有資格做出那種評斷，」Severus說，音調低沈帶著諷刺。Harry看起來因那受到了傷害，但沒有對他所說的話提出質疑，顯然意識到了那是事實。一會過後，Severus嘆了口氣。

「我的東西都怎麼了，Potter？」他慢慢地問道，Harry對突然改變的話題眨了眨眼，靜靜地看著他。

「東西？」最後他重複道，Severus翻了翻白眼。

「是的， _東西_ ，」他粗率地同意，「我的魔杖、我的書，總地來說——我的財產。」

如此明確的解釋後，似乎終於讓他帶回了他的理解能力。「噢，」Harry片刻後嘆道，「我拿著你的魔杖，我可以把它帶來給你，如果你覺得你已經恢復到可以使用魔法了——或者你只是單純想要拿著它。蜘蛛尾巷的房子和所有在裡面的東西都在保護咒之下，沒有任何物品被移動過。」

Severus非常明顯地等著另一個消息，明顯重要的消息，但Harry沒有繼續。Severus非常刻意地嘆了口氣，「而我在霍格華茲的住處呢？」他問。

Harry低下頭，觀察著他的雙手一段時間後，才再次看向Severus的雙眼，「那件事，令人匪夷所思，」他最後終於說道，做了個鬼臉，「城堡把它們封起來了。」

這次是Severus感到震驚了，「什麼？」他片刻後要求地問道，「天殺的這是什麼意思？」

Harry又聳了聳肩。

「就像我說的，」一會兒後他說，「城堡把它們封起來了。意思是，之前你的辦公室和住處所在的地方現在是一片空白的牆面；也意思說，任何霍格華茲教授的魔法或者其他任何人都無法讓它們重新出現。我很抱歉。」

Severus低下頭，沮喪地嘆了口氣；如果說他的好心情，還沒有因為被提醒了他缺少顯著改善的身體況態所摧毀的話，這個消息肯定做到了。而且，一如往常，Harry Potter不知道什麼時候應該就離開讓他獨處。

「有什麼...那裡有什麼東西是你需要的嗎？」他溫柔地提問。接著Severus忍受不住了，他終於爆發。

「有什麼我需要的？有什麼我 _需要的_ ？」他憤怒地重複，「好比說價值上百金加隆的稀有、有時甚至是無法取代的書籍？好比說幾乎算是我所擁有的所有私人財產？好比說 _在我花了二十年待在這床上後我人生所剩下的任何一絲一毫_ ？」

在他逼出這些話之後，他沈重地喘著氣，相當氣惱於只是一段怒吼就能讓他喘成如此。他閉上雙眼，試著讓他的呼吸恢復正常。

Harry安靜地看著這一切，安靜到Severus幾乎相信這男人已經不在房間內了。但不，當他睜開眼睛，Harry Potter就坐在那張椅子裡，和Severus閉上雙眼前一模一樣。Severus再次深深吸了口氣，穩住自己，逼迫自己保持鎮靜。

「我所有的研究日誌都在那裡，」他最後終於承認，試著讓他的表情轉變為平靜地接受，「我之前正在研究數種魔藥——舉例來說，其中一種無疑地會對我之前無意識的情況有所幫助。另外還有一些魔藥針對長期遭受鑽心剜骨所造成的神經損傷，經過改良，它或許能夠對我有幫助，就我目前的情況而言。」

Harry聽到後看起來十分苦惱，「你不記得配方了？」片刻後他無助地問道，Severus嘆了口氣，他不知道應該為Harry Potter終於意識到他所擁有的才智而感到高興，或者因為Harry對實驗所缺少的知識而感到挫折。

「那是個實驗性魔藥，」他片刻後說道，「我也許可以再次煉製出其中一種相較之下更為成功的混合配方——」他停頓，往下看向他幾乎無用的雙臂。他絕對不可能能夠精確地準備原料、或者長時間攪拌大釜，以煉製出任何有點價值的魔藥。或許再也不能了。他痛苦地清了清喉嚨。

「或者指導別人煉製，確切地說，」他片刻後修正道，「但 _這個_ ——這不是因為鑽心剜骨而造成的神經損傷，這無疑將會需要完全不一樣的準備，而沒有了我的筆記——關於各種混合所產生的精確反應，我將會比原本的進度來的後退好幾個月，好幾年，也有可能，鑑於我現在的種種限制。」

Harry苦惱的表情沒有絲毫的緩和，「那我們會再試試你的房間的，」他無能為力地說，但就算是他聽起來也沒抱著什麼希望。而，Severus想，若是一個Gryffindor都覺得某件事情沒有希望了，有很大的機會事實真是如此。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊帽窘：
> 
> 根據Harry Potter Wiki，帽窘指的是那些讓分類帽花了超過五分鐘來決定學院的孩子，帽窘很少見，接近成為帽窘的例子較多，如Harry和Hermione都幾乎是帽窘。


End file.
